


Titkolt helyeken

by KatherinRavenlyin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Secret Relationship, Titkolt kapcsolat, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinRavenlyin/pseuds/KatherinRavenlyin
Summary: Gyors találkozás egy folyosón egy harmadik személy szemszögéből.





	Titkolt helyeken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleret/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Secret Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330775) by [eleret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleret/pseuds/eleret). 



Ez egy esély, ezt azonnal észreveszi. Bármely más napon is lehetett volna, nem volt itt semmi különleges. Az Enterprise rutin küldetésen volt és a nő eléggé nyugodt és ellazult volt ahhoz, hogy lustán körbe pillantson a hídon. A szeme Chekovon akadt meg, pont, amikor McCoy elhaladt mellette. A nő még sosem látott senkit sem olyan gyorsan megfeszülni mint ezt a kettőt, mikor Leonard válla Chekovéhoz ért.  
És akkor a doktor tovább sétált, és mindketten megfeszült testtel tettét tovább a dolgukat, és bár McCoy egyszer sem nézett rá a fiatal navigátorra, Chekov végig követte tekintetével az orvost, amíg el nem hagyta a hidat.  
********  
Meglehet, akkor semmit sem gondolt erről. Ha őszinte akart lenni el is felejtette volna, ha Chekov nem felejti a fegyverét a hídon, mikor bejelenti a műszak végén, hogy mára visszavonul. Utána sietett, éppen utána akart szólni, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét, és éppen erre készülve mikor a nő átfordult a sarkon látta meg, ahogy Chekovval szembe McCoy halad a folyosón, és hallgatva az ösztöneire a nő visszalépett a sarok biztonságot adó takarásába. Figyelte, ahogyan Chekov felnéz McCoy-ra, majdhogy könyörgően.  
A nő megdöbbent a McCoy arcán keveredő fájdalom és vágyakozás mértékétől. A pillanat egyre csak nyúlt és nyúlt ahogyan csak álltak ott, egymás szemébe bámulva. Nem értek egymáshoz, de McCoy olyan intenzitással figyelte Chekovot, hogy Uhura biztos volt benne, hogy ennek a tekintetnek egyenesen égetnie kell. Chekov kitartóan pásztázta a doktor arcát, míg Leonard látszólag az ifjú zászlós egész testét végig mérte. Amikor McCoy a másik arcához emelte a kezét a pillanat hirtelen elpattant, mint egy túl erősen feszített gumiszalag és a két férfi olyan erővel csapódott egymásnak, hogy Uhura egy kicsit megugrott ijedtében.  
McCoy a falba nyomta Chekovot. Megragadta a zászlós csípőjét egyik kezével, a fejét pedig a másikkal. Ennek egy kedves, szerető gesztusnak kellett volna tűnnie, aminek meg kellett volna védenie a fiatalember fejét a lehetséges sérüléstől, de a csók ereje és vadsága teljesen kivette ebből a gesztusból a szentimentális tartalmát. Teljesen némák voltak – Chekov szája elnyílt McCoy-é alatt egyetlen nyögés nélkül. A nő csak a légzésüket hallotta, na meg a sajátját, és a nyelveik finom egymáson csúszkálását. Olyan szenvedélyesen fonódtak egymásba, hogy úgy tűnt, valójában is eggyé válnak.  
Sosem képzelte volna el Chekovot csókolózni akárkivel – még kevésbé McCoy-t, még annál is kevésbé ilyen szenvedéllyel. A szemük szorosan behunyva és ekkor megharapta Chekov alsó ajkát, ő pedig felnyögött, lágyan és halkan. De a hang, még ilyen halkan is, megakasztotta McCoy-t. Elhúzódott. Ott álltak, még mindig egymásba fonódva, McCoy keze Chekov állán, Chekov karjai McCoy vállai körül, egymásra bámulva egy lassú, kínzó pillanatig. Uhura visszatartotta a lélegzetét, habár a két férfi heves lélegzetei eltakarták volna az övét.  
McCoy pillantása Chekov szemét vizsgálta, majd leszállt az ajkaihoz, hogy aztán ismét visszatérjen. Nagyot nyelv majd hátralépett, elhúzódott Chekovról és lerázta magáról Chekov érintését. A tekintetük nem szakadt el egymástól. Uhura tudta, hogy nem szabadna itt lennie – azonnal el kellett volna mennie. Bakker, el kellett volna mondani valakinek. Visszagondolva a Startfleet szabályzatra (mert komolyan, kit akart ő becsapni) Chekov még annyira fiatal volt. De nem tudta levenni róluk a szemét. McCoy arca eltökélt volt és gyászos, Chekov arcán pedig megtörtség játszott és össze volt facsarodva – úgy nézett ki, mint aki visszatartja a könnyeit.  
\- Kérlek – mondta olyan halkan, hogy Uhura alig hallotta meg.  
McCoy megrázta a fejét, megfeszítette a vállait és hirtelen változáson ment át. A nő nem egészen tudta, mifélén, de akkor is, ha nem mozdult még távolabb, hirtelen megnőtt kettejük között a távolság, és az előző légkör darabokra hasadt. Valahol Chekov fejétől balra állt meg a tekintete.  
\- Nem lehet – mondta. – Sajná… Egyszerűen nem lehet. – Egy kezét végig húzta a hajában, felületesen még visszanézett Chekovra, képtelennek tűnve arra, hogy elszakadjon a fiatalember szájától. – Én… rendbe kellene szedned magad – mondta szigorúan, és akkor, már meghozva döntését, megfordult és nehéz léptekkel visszaindult az orvosi szint felé.  
Uhura nézte, ahogyan Chekov ott állt, nézte az arckifejezését kínról kétségbeesésre majd egy keserű elhatározást rejtőre változni. Mikor végre elhagyta a búvóhelyét a zászlós még mindig a szembe falat bámulta, üres arccal.


End file.
